


Say so

by Cat_foodplz



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019), The Turning (2020)
Genre: M/M, Richie Mike Boris and miles are quadruplets, They all meet each other from something happens to their Guardian, some character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_foodplz/pseuds/Cat_foodplz
Summary: Richie, Mike, Boris and Miles meet after a series of unfortunate events
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Mike wheeler & Boris pavlikovsky & miles fairchild, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so sorry to tell you this, I really am”. This is the worst he’s ever felt, he’s just been told that his family was in a car reck. _He feels like the world is falling apart underneath his feet._ He falls down to his knees in front of the police officer. He was taken to Will house to stay until the next day, he couldn’t sleep that night so he stay up looking at the ceiling until he heard Will calling his name. He looks to the side and sees Will sticking his head out of the side of his bed this makes Mike sits up from the floor and looks at him”what’s wrong?”he replied “come with me” Will answer as he gets up and sneak out of his room. Mike follows him out of the room with a blanket decorated with bones on it crossed his shoulders. 

He followed Will into his backyard and ask what he wanted, he shushes him and tells him to look up. Mike dose just that and is amazed by how bright the stars were. Will lays down on the ground and pats the ground next to him. Mike gets the hint and lays down next to him, Will and Mike talk about what might happen and if Mike goes away they will always talk on the phone with each other. Will looks at Mike and smiles at Mike and looks into his eyes “hey Mike?” “Yeah?” “Can I kiss you?” Mike and Will have been dating for awhile now but they never really kissed unless you count the awkward pecks they gave each other when they see each other or when they leave each other’s house’s. “Of course” he replies, he can feel his ears start to heat up as they lean into each other. They kissed for awhile it wasn’t awkward but it did feel different. They look at each other then smile at the first kiss, mike feels safe for the first time in a while. They see the sun rising so they gather their stuff and head back upstairs before they get caught.   
In the mike was woken by his boyfriend. Will stared at him sadly, He told him that he had to hurry and pack his stuff before the people comes to take him to the airport. When he’s done he spends his last time in Indiana with his friends until he has to go but the time goes by to fast. He has to go back to Wills house to get his stuff. He said his good bye to his friends and walked back to wills with Will, he hold his hand as tightly as he can for it might be the last time he see him for a long time. Mike goes into Wills house to get his stuff and starts to feel incredibly sad kind of like his heart is breaking, he sighed and heads back into the living room and walks up to Will when no one he kisses him one last time and gives him a sad smile. Then they walk out of the house together with everyone waiting. Mike gives everyone a hug and hugs Will last, he hugs him tightly and whispers that he loves him with all of his heart and will think about him all the time. Mike bids everyone one last goodbye he gets into the car, he looks out the window and see that everyone is slowly leaving but Will is still there. The car pulls away. He looks down to his lap and sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike puts his head on the window of the car and starts to think, he has to visit some of the people that help children relocate so they can tell him where he actually going to go. After what felt like forever eventually the car pulls up to a building. It was a small building and seemed to be only white, Mike walked out of the car and leaves his stuff inside. The people who were driving the car come out to walk him to the building. They get inside and wait but He soon finds him self inside a office. The car people tell him to sit down, he nodded and took a sit.The car people leave and soon a lady walks in. Mike study’s her as he was feeling nervous and felt that everything was happening to fast for him so he felt as he can’t trust anybody. The lady was a young Asian lady who was tall, she was wearing a pencil skirt and had her hair in a ponytail. She sat down on the opposite side of Mike and had a soft smile on her face, she spoke,”Hello! Mike right?” “Uh yeah..” “ well I’m Isabella, I’m going to ask some questions if that ok?” Mike gives her a nod “have any one of your parents told you have brothers?” Mike eye widen “uh no no I only have sisters” “well it said that you’re one of quadruplets!” Mike in Disbelieve, he can’t believe what he’s hearing nor that this is happening in real life. He doesn’t have any brothers! His parents never told him about any of this. “I can see that you’re surprised, I mean I would be too!” “What are they like??” “Well I cant really tell you with the information I have But I can tell you their name.” Mike gives her a node “the oldest one is Miles then Boris and then Richie” Mike looks at her and thinks that the Reality of this situation just clicked “I’m going to live with them??” “Well not all of them you are going to live with Richie!” Mike was confused did they not all live with each other? “Since you are going to live with Richie you will have to fly to Maine.” “All the way to Maine?!” “ I’m afraid so” Mike’s never really been out of Indiana so he was very nervous “I’m sorry but our times up you need to be on the next plane to main!” Mike feel likes he going to vomit everything is happening to quickly.

“Guys guess what!!” Richie hopped up and down happily “what is it?” Mike asked while smiling at how happy Richie seem to be. “I’m adopted!! The whole gang looked at him weirdly, “we already knew that Eddie said while look at the flowers he Was twisting in something similar to a crown. “No I’m being serious guy!” “Found out that I’m have brothers and I’m one of quadruplets!! “There’s more of you!?” Eddie said “wow that amazing!” Ben reply’s “w-why did y-your m-mom tell your this n-now?” Richie looks at Bill and smiles that’s the thing one of their parents die and they get to live with us!” “ don’t think you should celebrate his parents death” Stanley sight while looking at Richie “you know that not what I mean Stanley.” “I’m just excited to see what he’s like!”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“They’re going to take me away Potter” Boris said sadly as him and Theo were sitting on the swings while smoking Theo eyes widen and turn to him “w-what, why??” “I show up to school with to many bruises and they called child protective services on my father” “I will be leaving soon“ Theo looked to to ground “I’m sorry..” Boris turns to him land smiles “no need to be so gloomy Potter!” “ since this might be the very last time I see you we should do a celebration!” Boris said in his thick accent, Theo looks over to him and shows a sad smile and nods. They get up and head to the store to steal as much stuff they can and try to use it in their celebration,They enter the store and immediately start taking stuff they like. They exit the store with more thing than they enter with. As they were leaving the store Theo thinks to himself and sighs Boris was one of his only friend and this might be the last night they will be together. He gets stuck on that thought in till Boris snaps him out of it clapping by his ear, this caused a small play fight between them.

They walk down the street to Theo house and see that the sun is falling and soon the night will take over the sky but until that happens they can enjoy the Beauty of the blue sky changing color. They hang out as much as they could outside but soon they see the sky starting to mixing into a sunset.They decided to enter Theo’s house and see that Xandra is passed out drunk on the couch so they sneak to the kitchen to cook some of the stuff they got and when they were done they took it upstairs and stared to celebrate, they took some pill that Boris forgot the name of and sooner then later they went outside to see the stars one last time together.

Richie comes down stairs to his mom looking worried “ well I don’t know..” Richie looks at his mom In confusion “mom what’s happening? She covers the bottom of the phone and says that another one of his brothers parent has been took away because of the school reporting that he comes to school with new bruises every day. Richie was Surprised how could someone do that?!? He turns to his mom and Starts begging for her to let him stay. His mom looks at him sadly and starts talking on the phone again “I’ll take him in..”


	4. Chapter 4

Miles was in sitting on his bed in his room. He was being questioned about the death of Mrs Grose a longtime servant But they couldn’t get much out of the Fairchild children, they had no one else to take care of them everyone was gone all they had was Mrs. grose, he was told that he has family outside of the Fairchild family he was surprised about it and didn’t believe it. It took him some convincing but it was still pretty weird as no one ever told him that he had other family. He had to pack his stuff quickly as they couldn’t leave the kids here alone. When he was done he walked into flora’s room to see how she was doing and to help her pack. He kneels in front of her right she that she crying, Miles pulls her into a hug so she can cry on his shoulder.   
The Fairchild kids we’re downstairs waiting for a car to pull up. It felt like they we’re waiting forever but just a Miles thought of that they see a black car pull up, he feels flora’s hand hold on tightly to his. They get into the car with their stuff and sit in the back, miles see flora start to panic as the car starts to drive off, he holds on to her and put her head in his chest so she can’t see the out side they stay like that for a while in till he hears her start to snore softly. He puts her down in a more comfortable position. He looks out the window and see the outside for the first time in a long time.

Mike was on his flight and felt terrified, he knows it’s not going to be a long flight but he was still nervous about it and being alone too. He feels the plane starting to move, he tries to relax himself and tries to sleep. Mike was awoken but the plane landing. He rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes and starts to feel extremely nervous he gets his stuff and gets off the plane. He walks around for awhile and try’s to remember what they look like “duh!” Mike hit himself on the head and goes into his pocket to look at the picture of his “new family “ he feels his heart starting to hurt he feels the reality kicking in. He tears fall down his cheeks and land on the photo of strangers “Mike!” Mike snaps his head up to see the people from the picture, he hurry’s and wipes his tears away and walks up to them. “Hi! Mike I’m Maggie but you can call me mom and this is your brother Richie” Mike study’s them, Maggie has brown hair and was really thin but then he turns to Richie they were about the same height but Richie’s hair seemed to be more curly and messy. “Uh hi!” “I’m Richie” Richie extend his arm out for a hand shake. Mike takes his hand slowly “ I’m..Mike” Mike had a hard time looking at them in the eyes “come on Mike we can share stuff about us on the way home but on the way we can stop for Ice cream!” “Ok?” Mike looks up slowly and nods “great let’s go!”


End file.
